


time for the moon night

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Implied Character Death, Sad Ending, Yukka - Freeform, another sad yukka fic...sorry but not really, this is entirely based off of a kpop song and music video lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: “What?” a voice said, piercing her thoughts, “You cold?”“No,” she lied.Sokka raised an eyebrow at her, “You’re shivering.”“Am not,” Yue muttered.Sokka snorted and rolled his eyes, “Alright, princess.”
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	time for the moon night

**Author's Note:**

> The shimmering starlight shines, but you,
> 
> Where are you looking at?
> 
> I think you’ll be gone soon.
> 
> \- Time for the Moon Night, GFriend

Yue gripped the monkey bars tightly, adjusting herself as she sat on top of them. The cold breeze rustled her brown hair, plaited into two braids, and her clothes, causing her to shiver. Once she felt comfortable enough, she pulled her white jean jacket closer around her, her blue sweater too thin to block out the cold. She also mentally chastised herself for wearing her ripped black jeans, instead of normal jeans. At least her white sneakers and white wool socks were keeping her feet warm.

“What?” a voice said, piercing her thoughts, “You cold?”

Yue fixed her eyes on the boy in front of her. He looked way more relaxed sitting on top of the monkey bars, wearing his blue hockey hoodie, jeans, and Doc Martens. His brown hair was pulled back into a wolftail, with a small braid on one side of his head, with a shaved undercut. His brown eyes locked with hers and Yue felt her cheeks warm.

“No,” she lied.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her, “You’re shivering.”

“Am  _ not _ ,” Yue muttered.

Sokka snorted and rolled his eyes, “Alright, princess.”

Yue would have come up with a snarky reply, but she was too distracted by his smile. It was soft, sweet. His smile was replaced quickly with a frown as a small rock smacked him in the side of the head.

“Hey!” a girl dressed in a green hoodie, black sweatpants and sneakers, with short brown hair yelled, waving at them from the ground.

Sokka rubbed the side of his head, “Hey Suki! What was that for?”

Suki beamed and shrugged, “Felt like it.”

Yue could see Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Katara in the distance, Zuko trying and failing to ignore Aang as he animatedly chatted with him. They all came closer to the playground, waving  at Sokka and her. Yue noticed something in Zuko’s hands.

“Zuko,” Yue called, pointing at the object, “What’s that?”

“A Walkman,” Toph teased, punching the boy lightly in the arm, “‘cause he’s a  _ nerd _ and refuses to use phones like the rest of us.”

Zuko mumbled something in reply, his cheeks turning as red as his sweater, but Yue couldn’t hear him. Sokka had maneuvered himself so he was sitting closer to her on the monkey bars, resting one of his hands on top of hers, as Suki shimmied her way up to join them.

“What took you guys so long?” Sokka asked, “Yue and I’ve been here for an  _ hour _ .”

Suki just shrugged, “We had to make a few stops.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Suki, who shoved him right back and right off the monkey bars. Sokka landed on the mulch with a thud and a groan. Yue gripped the bars to keep herself from falling as she doubled over laughing.

“That wasn’t cool!” Sokka groaned, sitting up.

Suki just shrugged again, grinning. Yue looked around and saw Katara pushing Aang on the swing set, turning him to an orange blur as he did flips off of it when he was high enough, only to get back on and repeat. Zuko had seated himself on top of the tunnel that connected the two parts of the playground, with Toph lying on the tunnel, her head in his lap, listening to his Walkman. Yue took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the memory of this night brand itself into her mind.

* * *

Sokka scrolled through his phone, sitting on top of the monkey bars, when a small rock knocked into the side of his head. He grunted and shoved his phone into his pocket. Suki waved at him from the ground. He let out a sigh, as Suki hauled herself on top of the bars, scooting herself closer to him. She nudged his shoulder and Sokka turned to her. He could see Aang and Katara on the swing set and knew Zuko and Toph were probably listening to his Walkman while sitting on top of the tunnel. For someone who constantly roasts Zuko, Toph sure does love him.

“What took you all so long?” he said, “I’ve been waiting for like, a whole hour.”

Suki rolled her eyes, “We got stuck in traffic.”

Sokka rolled his eyes back at her, shoving her playfully. Suki shoved him back and Sokka let himself topple off the bars and hit the ground.

There was no laughter.

* * *

Yue laid on the wooden floor of the treehouse, her hair still in the two braids, wearing Sokka’s hockey hoodie and her ripped black jeans, her shoes on the ground next to the ladder below. Sokka, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, was hunched over one of his biology books, his hair down and in his face. 

“I’m gonna fail this test,” Sokka muttered.

“No you’re not,” Yu said, nudging his leg with her foot, “You’re smart and, like, excel at biology better than anyone I’ve ever met. You’ll be fine.”

Sokka only sighed in response. Yue sat up and gently took the book out of his hands, placing it on the other side of the treehouse. The treehouse was just a wooden box, with a skylight installed on both sides of the roof. Hakoda had built it after Sokka’s mom had passed away, Yue remembered, she was with the stars, Hakoda had said, so he wanted his kids to be able to see the stars at night and know their mom was watching over them. It was too early for the stars to be out now, but Yue and Sokka had spent countless nights in it, naming and renaming all the stars they could see. Sokka said nothing as she scooted around him, sitting behind him, with her back against the wall. He leaned back, so that his head rested on her chest. She rested her chin on top of his head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re gonna do fine,” Yue whispered.

Sokka nodded, his eyes closed. Yue paused, then pressed a soft kiss on top of his head.

“She’s proud of you and she also knows you’re gonna do well.”

They laid there in the treehouse until they could see the stars dotting the night sky in the skylights. They had gone from leaning against the wall to just laying on the floor in that time, Sokka still resting his head on her chest.

“It’s the Big Dipper,” Sokka said, pointing up.

Yue rolled her eyes, running her fingers through his hair, “I cannot believe your favorite constellation is the Big Dipper. How can you be so basic?”

Sokka lifted his arm and swatted around until he managed to land a small smack on her face. Yue sputtered and Sokka chuckled.

“Don’t trash talk the Big Dipper,” he mumbled.

Yue sighed, “ _ Fine,  _ I won’t trash talk the Big Dipper anymore.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die. Anyways, it’s late. I should get home.”

Sokka nodded and sat up, Yue made her way down the ladder, Sokka following behind her. She leaned one hand against a tree as she slid her shoes back on. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, princess.” Sokka said.

Yue grinned at him, “Yeah.”

Sokka quickly pulled her into a hug, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead, before letting go. Yue felt her cheeks redden and noticed Sokka’s were red too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Yue mumbled, shyly.

* * *

Sokka groaned in frustration, his biology worksheets and textbooks strewn across the treehouse’s floor. He put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. It was dark enough to see the stars in the skylight already. Sokka huffed and tossed his book across the treehouse, letting it hit the wall and fall to the floor with a dull thud. 

His hands twisted into his white t-shirt as he laid on the floor staring at the stars.

“It’s the Big Dipper,” he whispered.

No one trash talked the Big Dipper.

* * *

Yue stared down at the pavement, kicking small pebbles on her way home from school. The day was grey and gross. It was extremely cold, with the sky overcast and the foreboding feeling of rain downpouring at any moment. She adjusted her bookbag, which was heavy with all her textbooks. She was thankful she had worn her grey sweater, dotted with tiny white moons all over it, as well as her jeans lined with fleece on the inside. She kicked another pebble with her Doc Martens and watched as it skirted across the road and disappeared. The wind blew her hair around her face, since she had decided to wear it down today. 

“Yue!” Sokka called from behind her.

Yue stopped and turned around. Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki, and Zuko were all approaching her. Sokka took off into a run, catching up to her and wrapping her into a hug, spinning her around. Yue giggled as Sokka set her down.

“Wow, didn’t wait for us,” he said.

“I thought you all had that theater meeting thing today.”

“We did, but it ended early.”

“Can’t believe I’m friends with theater nerds.”

“You love us, princess.”

Zuko and Toph were sharing the earbuds to the Walkman again, while Katara and Suki were seemingly arguing over something while Aang stared off into the distance, clutching Katara’s hand. They all walked together, back to their houses. Sokka quietly slipped his hand into hers as they walked, giving her hand a small squeeze. Yue grinned like she had won the lottery.

* * *

Sokka kicked a pebble on the road, watching it as it skirted across the road and disappeared. The day was gross. It was extremely cold, with the sky overcast and the foreboding feeling of rain downpouring at any moment. Zuko and Toph were on one side of him, sharing the Walkman earbuds, listening to whatever indie band Zuko was currently obsessed with. Katara, Suki, and Aang were on his other side. Aang and Katara holding hands while Katara chatted with Suki. They walked along the road, the tall stalks of grass bending in the wind around them. They kept walking, towards the direction of their neighborhood they all lived in. Sokka looked up and let out a small smile.

“Yue!” he called out, taking off into a run.

The rest of his friends watch him run ahead of them, Sokka stopped at the edge of the road, further down. He veered off the road, onto a small path and headed into the field. He approached where Yue was, the field cleared of the grass into a small circle, with a pile of rocks in the middle. A small, poorly carved, headstone of a moon, with the name Yue was on one end of the rocks. Sokka removed the dying flowers from the vase that sat wedge on top of the rocks, gently placing new flowers into the vase. He heard the rest of his friends approach and gather around him. Suki wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Sorry we’re late,” Sokka said, his voice thick, “We had a theater meeting thing today. It ran over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @kahtara!


End file.
